The Amazing Race Cartoon Crossover
by hope8
Summary: This Amazing Race Crossover involves a variety of cartoons from Powerpuff Girls to even anime like Card Captor Sakura and Pokemon. Hope you enjoy it. Do R+R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, CCS, ACC, Tom n' Jerry, Sabrina and PPG...and TAR.  
  
The Amazing Race Cartoon Crossover  
by hope  
  
  
Hi everyone! This is our first fan fiction and since we both like the Amazing Race, we hope you enjoy this fic. There're many characters from Pk, Dg, CCS, ACC, TnJ, Sabrina and PPG, it's best if you're familiar with them.  
  
  
1) Izzy and Mimi  
2) Yamato and Takero  
3) Buttercup and MoJoJoJo  
4) Sakura and Li  
5) Mei Ling and Tomoyo  
6) Sabrina and Harvey  
7) Shiine and Teacher Dorothy  
8) Tom and Jerry  
9) Pikachu and Squirtle  
10) Ash and Misty  
11) Jesse and James  
  
Eleven two person team bonded by friendship (shows a pic of Izzy and Mimi), love (S+Li blush), family (Yamato and Takero waving) and enmity??? (Buttercup and MoJoJoJo glaring) have been chosen to race around the world. There will be a total of 13 pitstops and the team that reaches the pitstop last will be eliminated from the race. The team that arrives at the finishing line first will win a million dollars.  
  
THIS RACE IS NOT LIKE OTHER RACES IN HISTORY, THIS IS THE AMAZING RACE!!!  
  
iNTRODUCTION Of Characters  
  
(Izzy & Mimi- Digimon)  
Host: Izzy, interesting person you choose to go as your partner.  
I: (Stage whisper) I'm trying to make Yamato jealous. (Evil laugh)  
(Yamato stomps on stage and grab Izzy but was pulled away)  
H: Easy there Yamato, this is a family show, no violence here  
M: Oh Izzy, with that million, i can buy a new karaoke set (Starry eyes)  
I: What!!! No way, those are for my notebook. I'm gonna buy the best pentium 4 notebook in the market.  
Host: (Sweatdrop) Easy Izzy, we need to bring in the other contestants. Good luck!  
  
(Yamato and Takero- Digimon)  
Host: One of my fav. teams, Yamato and Takero.  
(shows Yamato playing his harmonica and TK waving)  
Host: Takero, are you excited?  
Takero: Of course, I like to be with my big brother and I have to make sure that big brother doesn't strangle Izzy.  
(Yamato blushing madly)  
Host: Yamato, what do you think of Izzy going with Mimi? (Glint in eye)  
Yamato: (Mumbling) Uhh...uh..am i suppose to care? (Grip Takero's hand)  
Takero: Big brother, u're hurting my hand...  
Yamato: Uhh...sorry  
Host: That answers my question. Anyway, i wish you guys good luck on the race.  
  
(Buttercup and MoJoJoJo- Powerpuff Girls)  
H: Well! Well! Well! This is my fav. couple. How are you guys getting along?  
B: Fine! (looking away from MoJoJoJo)  
M: Fine! (looking away from Buttercup)  
H: I'm impressed MoJoJoJo, I half thought you will be beaten by Buttercup by now...(saw MJJJ looking angry)...uh..what do u want to do if you win the million dollars?  
M: Hah! With one million dollar, I will be able to make the most complex machinery ever known to mankind. With it, I can finally achieve my dream of trying to take over the world.  
B: (mumbling) Dream on, MoJo.  
M: There will be no more Blossom, Bubbles and Bu..mmm (glancing at Buttercup).. bugs to bother me.  
B: Shut up MoJo. (Knocking his head)  
M: What did u do that for? (glaring)  
H: Hey this is not WWF!  
  
(Sakura and Syaoran-Card Captor Sakura)  
H: Hmm... If it isn't for the most kawaii couple we have ever known.  
(Sakura and Syaoran blushing madly)  
H: I'm rather amazed that both of you are going on this race "together".  
Sy: (Mumbling) We were set up (Blushing madly while glaring at Meiling and Tomoyo)  
H: I see. What do you hope to gain from this opportu....ummmm I mean race?  
Sy: I...uh..I ..uh...(glancing at Sakura)  
Sa: We uh hope to win a million dollar of course.  
H: (storking his chin) Really???  
S+S= HAI!!!!!!  
H: Okay! Okay! You don't have to be so loud.  
  
(Meiling and Tomoyo-Card Captor Sakura)  
H: I bet I know why both of you are in the race. And its not because of a million dollar (gesturing at Sakura and Syaoran)  
M: (sweatdrop) Huh! What makes you think that? Of course we want the million....... (cut in by Tomoyo)  
T: (starry-eyed and holding a camera) shots of Sakura and Syaoran.  
M: (face-faulted) They don't have to know about that!!!!  
T: (unfazed by Meiling's shout) We want to watch every moment of Sakura and Syaoran especially when they confess their feelings to each other. It took a lot of effort to get them together in this race and I'm not gong to waste even a single moment of it.  
H: Yeah, I suspected that you're the ones who set them up.  
M: Duh! If we wait for them, I'll probably have grandchildren by the time they decided to get married.  
H: Hope your scheme works. Do your best, okay?  
  
(Sabrina and Harvey- Sabrina, The Teenage Witch)  
S: Ooh, Libby will be so jealous when I get that million. I'm going to be rich.  
H: Confident aren't you?  
Ha: Yeah, with Sabrina, nothing can go wrong...  
S: Umm, Harvey, i'm not so sure about that. (Kick ground, looking downcast)  
Ha: Hey, don't worry about it Sabrina, we're a great team and we're going to win. (smile)  
S: Gee, thanks Harvey.  
H: (Puking) Save the sweet stuff for later, we need to get on with the show. Next!  
  
(Shiine and Teacher Dorothy- Akazukin Cha Cha)  
H: This is an interesting pair indeed, a sorceress and her apprentice. Are you guys excited?  
S: Yes! (starry-eyed with a hint of blush) This is my chance to proof to ChaCha that I'm better than that dog, Riiya. Maybe, after I get a million dollar, ChaCha will prefer me.  
(Daydreaming about Cha Cha running to him)  
TD: Ooh!! I can't wait to see Seravi's reaction when he found out I have won a million dollar. He may be the greatest magician but I will be the richest. (evil laugh)  
(Get on a broom and started flying away)  
TD: Well, see ya at the finishing line. Come on Shiine.  
H: Wait a min. You can't use magic to win the race or you will be disqualified.  
TD and S: (Sweatdrop) Sorry!  
  
(Tom and Jerry- Tom and Jerry)  
H: So much for anime. Now presenting Tom n Jerry who have been pals for as long as I can remember.  
T: He's not my pal  
H: (Grins widely) Oh no, you're not. So Jerry, ready to win.  
J: Oh yeah, as long as there's no mousetrap, we'll rock. I'm gonna win with my pal.  
T: Don't call me your pal.  
H: You guys have not even gone on the race and you're squabbling.  
J: No we're not, we're communicating  
H: Anyway, hope you and your pal...  
(Tom interrupts)  
T: He's not my pal  
H: ... good luck in the amazing race.  
  
(Pikachu and Squirtle- Pokemon)  
H: What makes you decide that you want to join the race?  
P: Pika Pika Pika Pi Pi Pikachu!  
S: Squirr...  
H: Huh?? (sweatdrop)  
P: (sweatdrop and pull out dexter)  
Dexter: I want to practice my agility.  
SquirtleDexter: Oh, brother!  
H: Pikachu, wouldn't you rather go with your trainer?  
S: Squirtle Squirtle Squirtle (evil smile)  
(We want to give him time alone with Misty)  
Ash: Cut it out you guys (blushing madly)  
H: Well, good luck to both of you.  
  
(Ash and Misty-Pokemon)  
H: So, Misty I'm surprised that you want to go with Ash considering how he always messed up. (Ash glaring)   
M: Well... he still owes me my bike and its time he get me a new one.  
A: (Anime sigh) I thought you have forgotten all about it.  
H: Oh come on Misty. You should try not to hide the truth. You actually want to be with Ash don't you?  
M: Shut up! (blushing) I am not hiding anything!  
H: Are you sure?  
M: Well.... there is something that I've been hiding behind my back.(grinning evilly while holding a large hammer behind her back)  
H: (smirking) I knew it all along  
M: And its this! (hitting the host with her large hammer)  
H: OUUCH! That hurts!  
  
(Jesse and James- Pokemon)  
Je: Prepare for trouble  
Ja: Make that double  
H: Yeah! Yeah! Can we get to the point now?  
Je: Hey! We are just getting started.  
H: (sweatdrop)  
Je: To protect our pockets from devastation  
Ja: To make money for our organization  
Je: To denounce the evil of poverty and bankruptcy  
Ja: To extend our dough to the stars above  
Je: Jesse  
Ja: James  
Je: Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light  
Ja: Surrender the money now or prepare to fight  
Meowth: Meowth. That's Right!  
H: O.K., I get the idea now. Bye!  
Je: Hey, wait! You have not interview us yet.  
  
Host: Now that you have all know about our contestants, the race will start outside Buckingham Palace in London. 


End file.
